The Life of a Dictator
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: A hedgehog forced to choose between his family and his thrown, & in the meantime his son is caught in the middle; will he choose his family or a seat of power? & when the choice is made what will his Son do? Trixie's Stories Prequel with Spike & Blake
1. Chapter 1 “Beginnings”

Chapter 1 "Beginnings"

The Life of a Dictator

Blake the hedgehog sat down with a worried expression on his face; he was awaiting news from one of his newer commanders.

He stood in front of his house while Sarah was talking with Spike inside.

Something was stirring in Blake, he knew something was up and he needed to keep it a secret.

He hadn't told Sarah he was planning a strike yet, he wanted to take Sonic's planet by force but hesitated to tell his family.

Blake's Quills were stuck up like a Mohawk, he was younger at this age and restless and impatient to get things out of the way, he hated delay.

There were red strikes along his quills and his spiked up quills, he was wearing a metal belt with golden decorated rings; he had a set of armor put away but of out sight of his wife and kid.

All his life he'd wanted a special meaning the power to change things whether good or bad was his purpose.

But as of now he had not made up his mind as he was never put into the situation he wanted so badly.

Sarah had completely different views, she hated the thought of Blake becoming something more then her husband; but their relationship was all but there they started drifting apart and each day each one of them tried changing the subject off each other's business.

Blake had been secretly building an organization, they lived in a remote area of Sonic's planet and because of this it made getting information and getting caught harder.

"I wonder why Alec has not shown up yet." Blake wondered.

Blake's voice was not very deep, later his voice would darken and he would be a little more different.

As of now he was just impatant and eager for every little thing conserning his plan to come to action.

He was peppy but more a laid back peppy.

Blake's eyes dotted over at Spike who was playing with the grass pulling it apart and letting the wind take it into the sky.

"Spike? What are you doing up so early?" Blake asked.

The sun was still coming up and it was a very early day, Blake had woken up on purpose to get information for one of the people in his growing society.

Spike had quills like Blake but not pointed up so high as more rough and spiky which explained his name.

Spike ran to his father quickly and excitedly, Blake had no reason to neglect his son for he had no doubt in his mind his family would be beside him when he explained everything.

"Hello Spike." Blake said rubbing the top of Spike's head.

Little Spike smiled and ran back over to the rock to continue being by himself.

Blake crept to another side of the house so as to be sure not to be in sight.

Alec was Blake's information, he gave him all the news and he was running late.

There was a chilling sound to the wind.

Blake walked forward to see if Alec had showed up in a different spot.

Sure enough Captain Alec stood behind a bush.

"Blake Sir we have great news, your group had twenty more recruits and are immediately being trained." said Alec. "Also your strategies are a brilliant adaptation for the war effort but we will have difficulties on the side of the world nearest Green Hill Zone I'm afraid."

"Why would that be a problem? I've heard it's the lowest crime rate so less protectors so it should be easiest to capture."

"The reason the crime is so low Sir is because there's a self proclaimed hero among its inhabitance." said Alec. "If you're to take it you'll need to keep your other attacks under the radar Sir, if you want to change the world it will be difficult to do such in secret."

"I don't want to hear this news right now, lets focus on the task at hand, congratulate the recruits and assure them I will make myself present to them eventually." said Blake. "But I need to get things straight first…I'm hoping Sarah will be with me but I have not told her yet…"

"Sir is that wise? You know as well as I Sarah is against ANY dictatorship and knowing your views on a harsh and sadistic point of view…" Alec said stuttering.

"Sadistic? Well it is true I plan on making examples but it will let them learn their place, I've been in the dark to long." said Blake with a sound of confusion to his voice. "Either way when I have my empire, I'm sure Sarah will go along with it, if not I'll have to push forward without her approval."

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “Spike’s Father”

Chapter 1 "Beginnings"

Chapter 2 "Spike's Father"

Seven years later; Blake had been more and more quiet around Sarah and Spike and Blake grew stronger each day working out and

Blake had a daughter but she was very young and Spike had just turned twelve; although none of the birthdays felt like much of a celebration.

Spike was lying in bed awaiting sleep, it was the middle of the night and his sister was already asleep.

He overheard his mother and father talking in the dining room and their voices were starting to build.

"What are they talking about?" Spike wondered.

Spike's quills were sharp and unattended but he was very intelligent for his age.

Also he had a deepness inside him where he could read other's feelings, it was an ability nobody else shared; He could feel and reach into other's hearts and understand what they were feeling, but he didn't understand it and assumed everybody could pick up on vibes so well.

And as of now his parents were clearly angry at each other, he scooted out of bed and slowly creaked open the door poking an eye to see what was amiss.

Blake slammed his fist on the table with his deep red eyes watering inside, he was angry.

"Sarah you have to understand it's an opportunity, my opportunity." said Blake.

"You mean your chance to take charge Blake, that's how it always is with you, you're so concerned on having things your own way." said Sarah in a loud whisper.

"And what's wrong with that! I could eliminate crime! I could have order!" Blake argued.

"At what cost!" Sarah said throwing her chair down. "I've been a fool to think you had changed!"

Blake grabbed his arm looking her straight in the eye.

"Listen Sarah, this could give our son a better life, he could grow up with importance." said Blake. "Don't let your personal opinions get in the way of that."

"Don't talk about Spike as if it'd be good for him." said Sarah. "It'd poison his soul to grow up in anger and despair, do you think he'd truly be happy with your hurting innocent people! If they had done wrong it would be different but to attack normal people who have done no harm and without reason is evil and sick."

"Don't talk about my son! Spike is MY Son and he will grow up by MY rules." said Blake.

Spike's eyes opened, he understood the seriousness of the situation.

"He's my son too." said Sarah. "And you plan on making him into something he's not, don't think I haven't heard rumors of your plan to make him the next dictator."

"he'd be able to make this world whatever he'd want Sarah, he may have to fight and he may have to harm innocent people but it'd be worth it, he will be remembered sentries to come, he'll be proclaimed by kings." said Blake.

"Order without free will is like dying inside." said Sarah. "And I don't want Spike to be a king, being my son is enough for me."

With that Sarah burst through her door as Blake laid his fist into the wall grunting with anger and frustration.

Spike slowly walked to his bed getting underneath the covers.

He was consumed in thought, his parents were splitting apart and because the conversation rolled around his future he felt responsible.

He wept a little but tried to contain himself, something was tugging at him like a restless part inside him that wanted to get out and he didn't understand it.

So he just waited until sleep took him but sleep was nothing when daylight came, it felt like he had blinked and all of a sudden the sun was up.

Blake was standing in the yard, the grass was flowing beside him and Spike could remember the brilliance as he left his bed and watched him.

Blake looked back with a surprised expression then half smiled putting his hands to his hips.

"Hello my son." said Blake.

Spike smiled feeling acceptance from Blake. "Hi Dad."

Blake started running; he was surprisingly fast and was looking back at Spike expecting him to run after him.

Spike did so, laughing in a playful manner.

A few red streaks lit up behind them as they burned some of the grass with their speed.

Nothing compared to Sonic but enough to have you look twice.

Spike was playing Blake, like a game of tag.

But they were both being watched…it almost sickened the one watching; he was so close to his Son the person watching felt calmer after a few moments passed.

The hedgehog watching didn't know what to do at this point; he saw Blake down the hill he stood upon and he stood peering at them with angry eyes.

Another moment ad Sarah came out to meet them, she was still upset about the other night but was happy to see Spike enjoying himself even if it was with Blake.

The hedgehog slipped out near by being careful not to be seen as Blake sat down in conversation.

He made a sound alerting Blake and Blake looked with concern.

"…I will be right back Sarah." He said still sore with Sarah, turning the corner but he found when he had gotten out of his family's sight he was pulled away.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you." The hedgehog said covering his face with his tattered cape; he sat him down. "Your son is going to be endangering your plans for a better empire."

"But how would you know that? I kept that plan secret." said Blake.

"I know a lot about you." said the hedgehog chuckling.

"Who are you?" asked Blake.

"That doesn't matter, the point is your son Spike he may be fine now but he will turn on you." said the hedgehog.

"WHAT?! That's my son you're speaking of! He'll support me tenfold if I want to take over the planet to make it better then he will agree with Me." said Blake.

"I am from the future, hard to believe but I know for a fact that when your plan starts to unfold THEN he will turn on you; he likes your wife more then you and he blames you for all, your daughter will become a leader who rebels against the very thing you want to accomplish and your wife will one day use information as a way to try to destroy you, she will claim 'she wants justice' and THAT is the moment you will know I am right and you will need to act." said the hedgehog still trying to avoid being found out.

"Daughter? I have one son." said Blake stomping his foot on the ground. "And that's outrageous! I will NEVER believe that!"

"Then how would I know that when you detest anyone that claims to be better then you, and you're selfish secretly and you claim to be 'taking the world over' for a better world when you only want payback." The hedgehog said smiling evilly behind his cape. "Which is a very good goal in my eyes, as in yours?"

Blake stood open-mouthed.

"You're crazy…who are you and how do you claim to know these things about me?" said Blake.

"When I tell you I will guarantee to you if you stay distant from Spike and you one day do something about Sarah and you use Melody you're soon to be named little girl you will have an empire fit for your uses, you must stick with the will to fight and soon you will feel satisfied in fighting your own son because truthfully he is just like me…" said the hedgehog in a dark voice.

"What do you mean like 'Me' who the heck are you?!" said Blake.

The hedgehog slowly removed his cape in front of his eyes, Him standing tall and magnificent with full armor on.

Blake was struck speechless his eyes growing fixated on the hedgehog.

"If you don't want an empire lost you must do as I say, otherwise you will go into darkness and exile from your own family, I know this because I AM YOU." said Future Blake.

The fact there were two Blake the hedgehogs, Future Blake caused a warp zone to collide and had appeared in his past.

"Don't forget what I said, and if you're lucky you'll keep your empire!" he said as he left.

"But…my family…" said Blake.

Blake hung his head looking disappointed…then angry as Spike playfully ran over to him.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Spike asked.

"Spike…I want you to leave me alone from now on…" said Blake.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Sarah’s Confrontation”

Chapter 3 "Sarah's Confrontation"

Chapter 3 "Sarah's Confrontation"

Three weeks passed after that day and Blake had not spoken a word to a member of his family unless it was a negative one, every dinner was silent and cold and every morning he was not there when Sarah tried staying up to see where he'd went he just waited until she couldn't stay awake.

Blake was planning something and Spike could feel the anger stirring up inside his father.

Spike thought he'd done something wrong he'd thought Blake was so cold to him for what was coming between him and Sarah.

In the middle of the night Spike came over to Sarah who was sleeping on her separate bed, she hardly smiled the past few weeks something was bothering her too.

"Mom?" Spike said crawling up on the bed. "What's going on? Is this my fault?"

"No Son it's not." Sarah said putting her arm around him motherly. "Your father just has a lot on his mind."

"Dad's trying to do something wrong isn't he?" Spike said softly.

It took Sarah a moment to reply, her eyes were sunk.

"I'm afraid so…and I'm going to have to do something about It." said Sarah.

"Mom why are you talking like that?" said Spike. "You're not thinking of getting involved?"

"I don't have much of a choice Spike, it's a risk I have to take." said Sarah hugging her son. "Spike the past few years will be hard for you; you need to be able to rely on your own strength."

"Why are you speaking to me like you're saying good bye?" Spike asked with worry in his eyes. "Mom, Dad wouldn't hurt you would he?"

Sarah got out of bed snapping the belts to her shoes on not answering Spike's question.

"Spike all you should be worrying about is yourself, remember that." said Sarah. "Whether I'm here or not remember you have a good heart."

Sarah pulled off her two silver rings. "I have built these two rings, I'm not much of an inventor but the special properties in this reflect attacks like gunshots and other such things, but I hope you never have to use them."

She gave him the two silver rings as he looked up at her.

Spike ran at her hoping to stop her from leaving but she closed the door behind her as she left.

Spike heard her speaking from the outside of the door.

"Spike I'll put the key under the door but I want you to promise me not to leave this room." said Sarah.

Spike's eyes opened in distress.

"Promise me." said Sarah with a sadness imbedded in her voice.

"…Alright Mom…I promise…" Spike said still a little afraid.

Sarah leaned down putting the key under the door looking back one time at Spike who had creaked open the door to look.

When she left Spike immediately left the room breaking his promise but he justified it with the thought he could do something to stop this.

He looked in each room and both his parents were gone.

Spike's sister was in her room asleep then waking up to the noise of Spike's running.

She was six years old, wearing a long green dress with her hair in braids; she was purple with blue streaks through her hair.

"Spike? What's going on?" she asked.

Spike looked confused and nervous as he took her hand. "I don't really know Melody."

Melody looked back up at Spike with curiosity, he seemed like Blake but different somehow even at this point in his life it seemed as if he'd been born with two personalities.

Melody'd been brought up with a lot of attention from her mother hardly any from her mother; she'd heard stories every night from Sarah, legends of the chaos emeralds and what it felt like to touch them; as if you were holding a star.

Spike never staid for those stories he hero worshiped his father but as of now he was confused on why Blake neglected him and scolded him any time he did talk to him.

"Listen Melody I'm going to go find Mom, you stay here." said Spike leaving as quickly as he could, he was huffing and puffing he figured Sarah had gone to Blake's new base of operations.

As he came closer he saw the structure in front of him, a metal building curved up like a sword in the ground pointed with a metal door.

And all of a sudden the lights came on; Spike covered his eyes from the blinding flashing lights.

As he ran closer he stopped at the door of the building and looked though the door's slit like he did whenever he overheard his parents talking.

Sarah had schismatic in a pack along with other battle materials; she was frantic trying to find everything when…Blake walked through the door from the other room.

Blake's eyes widened both looking into the other pair of eyes with confusion and surprise.

Sarah was trying to steal Blake's battle strategies.

Blake growled angrily. "I told myself what I told myself wasn't true Sarah!"

Spike shivered listening to the sound of his sharp voice.

"All this time I was right…you did turn on me." said Blake. "Sarah tell me you were not going to use my strategies, tell me you were not going to present the enemy with that information, tell me and I will believe you Sarah for the sake of how you used to treat me."

"I…I used to treat you? How about the way you used to be Blake, a strong caring soul a giving heart and a brave spirit…and now just an anger-ridden general planning on attacking the innocent." said Sarah. "No I will not give you a lie to believe while you sit back and ignore your family even more from some assumption. Not just the coldness to me but how you have treated our Son and our Daughter horribly."

"If I was right about you then I was right about him too!" said Blake. "You're right! I shouldn't have that fools hope that Spike will be anything more then what he is! Worthless!"

There was a dead silence; Spike felt his heart drop and his eyes couldn't blink without tearing up.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Against You”

Chapter 3 "Sarah's Confrontation"

Chapter 4 "Against You"

Blake darted his eyes back there were people behind him.

They were The Elites; the most highly trained of all Blake's recruits and the most heartless.

They were all hooded with small traces of armor among their wrists and although they never spoke a word Blake knew why they were there.

Two of them grabbed Sarah's wrists and pulled them back so she couldn't move.

"Blake! What are they doing?" Sarah said with worry in her voice.

Blake tried speaking to the elites. "This is my wife whether I like it or not! Unhand her!"

They said nothing starring him down and now Blake knew he must make a choice…if Sarah was let go she'd wait and wait then go right back to taking the information to the enemy.

But Sarah…a part of him knew there was no going back after this choice…it would be the final choice between his family and his empire.

But so many pieces were coming together…and in his eyes he lost his family's respect a long time ago so there was already a hard few words he would have to say.

He hung his head; Spike wanted to interfere but didn't believe Blake would let them hurt Sarah.

And all at once Blake saw the pair of red eyes looking through the door and Spike panicked and ran up to Sarah grabbing on to her.

"Dad! Leave her alone!!" Spike screamed.

Blake grabbed Spike pulling him away from her with his strength more then Spike could struggle from.

Before he left he looked one last time at Sarah. "I loved you once…"

Blake ran with Spike a few miles away and where Spike could not get back in time.

Blake sat Spike down trying to calm him down but Spike was upset and angry and hard to hold down.

"How could you!!" Spike screamed.

"Spike! Quiet down!" Blake screamed louder.

Spike just looked innocent then angrily into Blake's eyes pulling his wrists out of Blake's hands. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Don't talk to me like that! She brought in on herself!" Blake answered.

"You'll regret this…" Spike said. "I won't let you get away with it…"

"I already lost one person today I don't want to have to loose you." said Blake.

"Is that a THREAT?" Spike said. "You just let them! You LET THEM DO THAT TO MOM!"

"No! I'm trying to reason with you! Spike I have a chance to make this world a better place! My empire is almost there! You could be a king Spike! Stand beside me and forget about her."

"Never…" Spike said with a tinted anger to his voice. "So long as I live I will remember this, I HAVE NO FATHER."

Blake covered his face with his hands. "I didn't want this to happen you know…but there's no turning back Spike, if you're not with me then, you're against me."

"You're right! I'm…against you…"

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “The Warp Zone”

Chapter 5 "The Warp Zone"

Chapter 5 "The Warp Zone"

Blake slammed the door behind him as Spike traipsed in after him.

"Like it or not you are my son and you will do what you're told." said Blake.

As he ran inside Melody was at the table worrying.

"Where's mother?" Melody asked.

Spike couldn't feel anything anymore…it was like he was emotionless and his heart was missing and had jumped out of his body.

All he could do was hang his head and wipe his eyes.

Blake was angrier then he'd ever been; the elites had come back to him alerting him of what they had done, before he walked in the door.

And as they left him guilt was barring hard on Blake so much he could hardly bare it; he ran his hand through his spiky fur.

"I'll be right back." Blake said leaving through the back door slamming it.

Blake ran to a shack in the backyard slamming the door.

There was his full armor in the shack, the suit he had made for his first attack.

He was so upset he was going to go ahead with the plan right now; he put his shoulder pads of gold on his shoulders with the long red velvet cape hanging down to his feet.

He had put on an extra pair of rings and put on silver plates of armor around his wrists and ankles and around his waist with a golden crown on his head.

He was dressed link a king but his shining moment was tainted by the death of his wife.

He felt damaged and broken and he filled the empty part of his heart with the notion of victory.

"I have nothing left but my empire now…" Blake thought to himself. "So I'd best get started."

Inside Spike grabbed Melody's wrist in a frantic way.

"Melody! We need to get out of here!" Spike said pulling on her wrist.

"Spike why?" Melody asked.

"Because Dad's turned evil." said Spike.

"I can't believe that Spike." said Melody.

"Mel…he let Mom die." Spike said then starting to think at her age she shouldn't have hard that.

Melody burst into tears. "No! I can't believe that!"

Spike tried to calm her down but as soon as she stopped Blake made the whole room silent with his presence.

Spike's heart was pounding; he was scared to death of his own father.

"Stop filling her head with empty facts." Blake said grabbing Melody's wrist back.

After the sentence something unexpected happened…

All of them turned and they saw a light open up the room, an orb of light-like lightning that expanded.

It was a warp-zone opening up, a rift created with Future Blake's interference.

As the portal opened Blake felt himself being sucked in slowly, Melody clutched on to his leg afraid.

Spike had his hand held on to the doorknob of the room, he felt the pressure and suction of the warp-zone and all of a sudden the door came open and Spike was barely hanging on to the knob.

Blake dug his feet into the floor shattering the floorboards fighting the pressure.

Lightning was flashing inside of it and it shocked Blake very badly.

His spiky Mohawk turned down and his fur felt wilder.

A bad reaction to the lightning made it hard to not be whisked away.

"Melody! Grab my hand!" Spike pleaded stretching his other hand to Melody who was holding on to Blake's leg.

"I, I can't!" she said sorrowfully; she was too afraid to let go and ended up getting a few mild shocks as well.

A huge gust of blinding light covered Melody and Blake and all in a second they had vanished, right into thin air…

Moment passed…

Blake found himself on a new terrain, there were lots of trees and the area around him seemed full of life so much you could reach right out and touch it.

Melody sustained a bash to the head while entering the warp-zone, she was still holding on to him but her eyes were barely open.

Blake scanned the area around him then threw his crown to the ground in pure disappointment.

"AFTER EVERYTHING! I HAD TO END UP HERE!" Blake yelled in a fur. "AND AFTER ALL THAT PLANNING!"

"Dad, I'm scared." Melody said sweetly.

Blake sighed then thought to himself. "I guess I'll have to create new plans, I did not get this far to throw in the towel..."

Blake had been thrown into a new world and he was angry enough to conquer it.

In different places other people began appearing on the new planet left and right some of them good and some of them on Blake's side.

Half of the elites were thrown into warp zones; which wasn't surprising considering they were almost always together at one time.

And with the place so closer to the rift it was probable they would turn up to, but Blake was unaware of this.

In front of him was a house on a hilltop with a fox on a swing, Blake marched up to him throwing him against the wall of the fox's own house.

"I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them!" Blake screeched.

The fox was petrified. "Alright alright! Just…just don't hurt me!"

Blake sighed and cracked his own neck to the side. "My name is Blake the Hedgehog. Who is in charge of this planet?"

"Nobody! Nobody!" he pleaded. "This planet's peaceful! There's so much land nobody's needed to steal or take charge!"

"Well they will now! Where are the large cities?!" Blake yelled.

"There are none! Only villages! Please let me go I've done nothing to you!" the fox pleaded.

Blake threw him to the ground.

Melody was standing next to Blake now afraid what Spike had said was right.

"Come on Melody." Blake said grabbing her arm. "Daddy's got work to do."

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Alone”

Chapter 6 "Alone"

Chapter 6 "Alone"

Spike struggled to his feet, the vibes of energy seemed to course through him as the wave of light faded away.

Something had caused his father and sister to disappear but at this age he had no idea what warp-zones were.

He got on his feet slipping on the broken floorboards looking at the wall with the hole in it and the terrorized scenery that used to be his house.

"I'm…the only…the only one left…" Spike struggled to say.

Spike didn't know how to explain it but in his young eyes his father had been blown off the face of the earth and he told himself there was no way of living through that.

He couldn't make up his mind what to do; everything seemed to happen so fast.

He raced out the door quickly heading for the shack seeing Blake's armor missing but no sign of him.

After that he ran towards the place he last saw Sarah…But there was no sign of her either…Spike laid on the chair in the middle thinking to himself; he felt confused and angry like he didn't know anything in the world.

He just laid there for hours starring at his mother's silver rings until he fell asleep.

The next morning it didn't seem like day had come despite the bright sun it felt like he was still asleep and the world had slowed time down.

"What should I do now…?" Spike thought to himself.

He knew nobody would be coming for him, unless the elites came and that would be worse if they got suspicious of him.

He didn't have any other family either and since he'd lived in such a remote area he didn't know anybody either; no friends or anything in fact he didn't hardly know what another hedgehog would look like outside his father's men and his family.

He'd known how to take care of himself but he hadn't experienced much outside running around or being taught battle plans and strategies from his father's hopes of him leading in his place one day.

Spike got off the chair at last wiping his eyes. "I need to get out of here."

The young hedgehog went into his kitchen looking through the cupboards for food and other items.

He pulled out a lot of random canned and snack items, some apples and some peanut butter and other such things that couldn't go bad after time.

After that he turned his sink on pulling out canteens and bottles to contain the water.

"I wonder if He has any packs in his closet." Spike wondered scampering off to Blake's room.

As he opened the closet door he was lucky enough to find a bag to store his food in.

He sadly returned to the kitchen with the hole in the middle of the wall and he packed everything up.

His sink was still running and he washed his face after he was all ready to go.

Slowly he slid his mother's rings over his hands but felt…bad about wearing them; he didn't want to remember what had happened.

Spike slid the rings under his gloves reluctantly so nobody could see them then he took the pack over his shoulder.

He had an angry feeling inside him, he wanted to prove himself to the world and he was ready now.

The young hedgehog knew of his father's plans after yesterday, he'd gone over all the strategies his whole life and knew them by heart but he would not dare use them.

But he didn't see his mother's point of view either, all he could do now was make his mind up for himself.

"I'm going to single handedly take this world by force and shove it in his nose! Then we'll see how much of a 'failure' I am!" Spike said angrily slamming the door behind him.

As he left the wind blew in through the hole in the wall knocking a few things over.

As Spike decided to make his way in the world, alone.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Power Hades”

Chapter 7 "Power Hades"

Chapter 7 "Power Hades"

Spike started running as far away as he could trying to forget what was happening to him, he faked enthusiasm but that didn't last him long.

The further he ran the more he saw unfamiliar things.

There were trees of gold and red and green leaves so bright and about the land was a far beautiful country with waterfalls all around with an easy terrain in the distance.

Spike didn't say anything, he preferred not to anyway.

As night fell to the starry sky Spike laid down sleeping on his pack; he was tired and passed out in the middle of the grassy field he stopped at.

The wind blew softly moving his quills up and down as he laid there resting.

There was a lovely sound to the air almost like a song whispering and welcoming sleep.

As Spike's eyes winced in the bright daylight he yawned and slowly got up.

He'd slept the whole night and was surprised he was not rained on or bit by mosquitoes or ants.

He felt refreshed and the day before was slower in his mind even if it was repeating the memory.

"Guess I should keep moving." He thought.

A few hours later and his pace slowed down; he was running up a rocky path but it turned into walking soon afterward.

It was a slope that curved up into the mountains there were boulders and rocks as far up as you could see.

As he walked up the slope he felt a slight rumbling feeling but was ignoring it, the bag over his shoulder was enough to distract him.

Spike grunted continuing up the slope then turned to the other side of it.

Soon he felt more of the rumbling and there was a piercing sound that made him cover his ears.

"What was that?!" Spike exclaimed.

A young male hedgehog was screaming in terror, when Spike looked at him at first glance he appeared a lot like his father in the light.

And as the rumbling continued the rocks at the top started falling, faster and faster they ran down the slope shaken up from the rumbling ground.

Spike soon saw what it was the other hedgehog was afraid of; the hedgehog's leg was stuck in between two small boulders.

Spike ran towards him, the light was so bright out where the slope was facing he couldn't see clearly and as the rocks tumbled down the cliff Spike saw he only had a small window of opportunity.

Running by as fast as his feet let him Spike leapt valiantly for the fellow hedgehog, as he leapt he grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him out of the rut.

When the pair looked back they saw the rocks tumble and crush the two rocks the hedgehog was stuck in previously.

Both breathed in an out, the tension they just went through was bone-chilling.

The hedgehog got on his feet rubbing his leg that was just freed.

"You…you just saved my life." The male hedgehog said with surprise to his voice.

Spike looked back seeing that now he had let his bag of supplies get crushed completely by the rocks that ran down the slope.

Spike was also in an irritated mood as it was; he was irrational and still confused and now he had no supplies.

He shot angry eyes geared toward the hedgehog he saved.

The hedgehog was younger then he was; he looked about age nine or so.

He had goggles placed over his head just above his eyes with his quills streaked down brown colored along them.

He had black eye patches around his eyes and a pair of red gloves with a design on them and he had white fur in the front and bluish gray fur everywhere else.

He had big innocent looking eyes when he looked at Spike, like he'd come into bad circumstances as well.

"I'm sorry you lost your supplies…" the hedgehog said.

Spike breathed in and out quickly holding in from yelling since the hedgehog seemed sincerely sorry.

Spike still felt upset but wasn't going to take it out on him.

"You must be super smart or something, my sister's little and she barely understands anything." Spike said.

"For a moment I thought you were my father." Spike said distantly. "I guess I came into a lot of luck since you're not."

The hedgehog shrugged his shoulders.

"Well thank you for saving me, I tripped and my leg got stuck and I couldn't get away…" the hedgehog said shaking himself. "Well my name's Power, Power Hades."

"Hi…I guess." Spike said still feeling a little distant. "Why were you out here all by yourself?"

"My family recently, died…I didn't have anywhere to go so I figured I'd look around for somewhere." said Power.

"Really…" Spike said understanding the fellow hedgehog's situation.

Spike stood tall trying to show he wasn't upset about anything. (When he really was upset)

"My name is Spike Streak." He said. "And I'm out on my own quest…"

"What type of quest?" Power asked curiously.

"Well…" Spike said not really wanting to talk about it. "I have ambition to take this planet but I'm worried I have to do some pretty low things to get there, my father you see went too far with his goal which was pretty much the same thing...he did some unforgivable things…But I want to be better then that."

Power half smiled. "Well, do you feel you have to do this alone or…?"

Spike looked at him with a confused expression. "Why do you ask?"

"Well as I've said before, I have nowhere to go; maybe I could…help you?" Power said feeling very nervous.

This thought had no accrued t Spike, as of now he wasn't ready to have a friendship he was still hurt about what had happened.

Still it puzzled him to say the least; he'd never considered the possibility of having a teammate.

His gut told him Power was important somehow, he couldn't explain the instinct.

"My life's really complicated right now…" Spike said shrugging his shoulders. "I honestly don't know about it…"

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “Blake’s Arrangements”

Chapter 8 "Blake's Arrangements"

Chapter 8 "Blake's Arrangements"

Blake stormed angrily dragging his daughter behind him; he was already ready in his mind.

It had been four days since landing in this new territory but time seemed to float by much quicker.

He'd gotten food and water since there was a large amount of fruit about and sleep was easy to catch.

During this time Melody couldn't figure out what was going on she'd only just heard about what happened to her mother from Spike and now she had no clue where Spike was or where she was for that matter.

She missed being home; the area around her was peaceful but the way Blake went about the place, made her feel tense.

Blake sat her down in the middle of the grass looking down at her with a very serious expression. "Melody you stay here, I found a few of my elites the other day so I'm going to have a meeting with them."

Melody bit her lip. "But where will you go Daddy?"

Blake snapped at her. "From now on you address me as Blake." He said with a chilling tone. "And it doesn't matter, you stay here and don't move, there's a fruit tree over there and the lake ranges for miles if you need water."

Melody's lip quivered. "Yes Dadd-errr Blake…"

With that Blake went on his way leaving his young daughter behind.

His cape flew behind him as he walked; he was ready to continue with his plan at last.

He walked a while fast paced and stubborn even if this was a new world he was unsure of.

There was a small area of stone that looked as if it had been built a while ago near it were rocks paved like a wall with weird writings on them and in the middle of the place was a dusty surface of ground shaped like a circle.

There were trees behind and some in front of him and as he came closer he saw the elites at last.

There were fifteen of them there all suited up in red armor with long capes and garb along them with a pattern to make them blend in if needed.

They were wearing their helmets which were blunt and noticeable with goggles of red on.

"Where are the rest?" Blake said.

One of them shook his head, signaling they were not present.

"Oh well you'll soon become as well trained as the top members even if I have to teach you myself." Blake said. "I am planning on striking a village I saw about a mile south from here, they don't seem like they have any weapons and I searched a good while undercover."

Blake snarled. "I will take some of them in as soldiers and we'll wipe the rest out."

After a few minutes of Blake's discussing ways of attack and which elites were supposed to be where and when and that the ones with guns and blasters should be on the front line.

Even with only fifteen Blake's plan seemed flawless.

They would strike at four ends with two more for backup to bluff when Blake tells them he has an entire army behind them. (Which he doesn't)

And even if they see his bluff the lack of villager's weapons will be enough headway for him.

"Everything is coming together again." Blake thought to himself.

The elites kneeled in unison and left without so much as a word but Blake understood them anyhow.

They were going to attack tomorrow afternoon and there wouldn't be anybody waiting to challenge him.

Later…

Still Blake was unsatisfied when he finally returned to his daughter he barely said anything at all.

Young Melody had slept against a tree most of the morning and drew pictures in the dirt with a stick for entertainment.

Blake unknowingly stepped on one of her pictures but Melody was too curious about him to care.

"Daddy?" Melody asked.

Blake grunted. "B-l-ake."

Melody's teeth chattered as she put on a fake smile. "Sorry Blake."

"Yes, well what is it?" Blake asked.

"I'm scared." Melody said. "Where are we?"

Blake didn't think to answer; he approached the stream set on the other side of the tree and took a drink.

As he drank Melody tried getting alongside him drinking on the opposite side.

Blake tried to ignore her but her big eyes were making it hard for even him to set aside.

That's not to say he wanted to continue him being so Daddy's-Daughter with her but he did owe her an explanation if he wanted her to stop looking at him like that.

He crossed his legs in a sitting formation and leaned back on the oak tree.

"Alright Melody, I suppose I should explain." Blake said. "I think you and I traveled through a warp-zone."

Melody looked confused at him sticking her head on her hand.

"In other words, the light and the wind that made us show up here, is why we're here." Blake said. "Your brother and your mother we probably won't see again."

Melody looked back with sad eyes, this was terrible news.

Blake didn't want to think about it. "Melody I'm going to have a lot of work the past few days and you're going to have to stay here, I see you got the fruit and water like I told you."

Blake cleared his throat. "But don't worry, I promise we'll have better living arrangements later on."

Melody lay down in the grass stretching her hand out for his as they both lay near the tree.

But Blake was distasteful to his family, sure Melody had stuck by him but in his eyes she'd soon become a traitor as he saw Spike and Sarah.

He moved his hand away turning on his side and Melody turned as well a little saddened by the neglect.

The sun was going down and he needed sleep badly, the tree offered shade and a good place to rest.

His fur brushed against it but for the moment it was nicer then any other spot.

Melody was already fast asleep on the other side of him.

Blake's eyes wouldn't close; he kept replaying Spike's reaction in his head.

He kept remembering the way Spike looked at him, and denied the fact he was his father, and how he just left Sarah.

But he also remembered his meeting with his future self, he saw with his own eyes a valiant brilliant kingly version of himself and he wanted that to happen of his life; and if what his future self said was true then it was only a matter of time before Melody would turn on him too.

"I will have my empire…" he told himself trying to sleep into sleep. "I…swear it..."

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “Tai”

Chapter 8 "Blake's Arrangements"

Chapter 9 "Tai"

Blake got up quickly taking with him his sword and his armor.

Melody looked in a fright when she was suddenly woken up from his fast movements.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Stay here!" Blake shouted. "I'm done answering questions, I'll be back later."

He ran fast with his sword laid out in front of him glittering in the daylight and his cape flowing in the wind.

Melody sadly laid back down thinking to herself. "I wish he'd tell me what's going on."

Blake was ready to fight now he laid it out perfectly the night before.

He stroked and crown and fastened it over his head behind his ears.

Closer and closer he came to the village until he was to the point of looking down the hill at the wanderers.

Most of them were pleasant looking folk, a few hedgehogs a few raccoons and other various types of people there were even a few wolfs.

As Blake entered the city people started starring; they'd never seen such a look of determination on anyone's face before.

Blake seemed like he wasn't mortal; walking swiftly without so much as a sound.

Until…the villagers jerked their hands behind them seeing two of the wooden buildings fall down.

All at once the village was being ambushed by Blake's men.

The village had many buildings and now most of them were seen coming down.

Through the house to Blake's left and the houses and buildings all lined up; came the elites and soon they saw more.

Bursting through the walls and pounding them down with various items, hammers and chains and a few others; the houses went up in flames and were torn into pieces and were smashed and ripped apart.

All the villagers started running and retreating as fast as they could but they were slowly seeing their ways of escape was being blocked by other elites.

The village was small but the impact was huge.

The elites blocked all ways out circled around the houses now being torn down by the others.

And in the middle Blake stood; the fire lighting up his crown and his golden blade and his armor like a fallen star.

Two elites took some of the villagers by force and as Blake was about to leave one of the village's hedgehogs spoke out. "Stop it!"

Blake turned his head back seeing as the young hedgehog who was yelling at him.

The hedgehog appeared fifteen or so, gold around his quills all different shades he had dark skin with a brown leather shirt and brown slacks.

He wasn't very strong looking but there was something about his expressions that was unusual.

"Leave the people alone!" he shouted out again.

The elites awaited Blake for his leave.

The people were taken with their hands tied behind their backs gagged so as not to draw attention.

But before apprehending this hedgehog his men wanted to see what Blake would do and how he would react.

The hedgehog had an iron-willed look in his eyes walking directly up to Blake fearless.

Blake was intrigued; in his anger he'd not stopped to consider anyone could be capable of bravery such as this.

Blake smiled darkly. "What's your name?"

The hedgehog angrily replied. "Tai Saito."

"Tai." Blake said.

There was a spark in this hedgehog that Blake picked up on immediately, something familiar in his personality.

Blake did originally plan to take recruits and why not start with a young man who seemed brave and strong.

"Well, since you're abnormal if you wish I can take you with me to be my first recruit." Blake said. "A rare opportunity, because my elites are going to destroy the rest of the village, including its inhabitance."

The young hedgehog looked terrified.

All the captured villagers tried escaping but now the elites had nothing to hold them back as they slowly retreated into the burning city, with the villagers.

A few fear filled moments as the young hedgehog considered his options, would he rather compromise his principles and live under Blake…or suffer the fate of the villagers.

Of course he could not think of fighting them, the elites were specially trained and if he attacked them he'd be jumped.

He felt he had only one choice, it was a hard one to make but he had to.

Tai with a sad expression on his face followed obediently behind Blake with his head hung low feeling like a traitor, but not wanting to join the others.

"I feel like a coward…" Tai said.

"In time that'll loose its effect." Blake said darkly. "I will slowly take this world and you'll be lucky enough to witness it."

Slowly Blake's new world was becoming more and more his, every day he took a new village and every day Tai and Melody were dragged along with him.

Separately but it effected them both still.

Tai was being trained by Blake's top ranking elite slowly learning new ways of fighting and although forced into his servos, Tai was slowly beginning to enjoy the training.

He refused to take part in the raids Blake had set forth the elites to do, but he still enjoyed the training and was told Blake had a different task for him of some kind.

Blake's passion was stronger in his mind and more when he felt the power within his grasp; He wanted to make a name for himself and to be remembered to the end of time and he could feel it getting closer to becoming a reality.

Melody had hardly gotten a word from Blake, all morning he'd leave her to fend for herself and if the area didn't have food and water he'd have a silent elite to watch her which was really like having nobody there at all.

And Blake was getting more and more recruits; each village had newcomers to the army too frightened by Blake's rule to change anything and obediently following orders against their better judgment.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “Up the Tree”

Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Up the Tree"

Nearly a month had gone by, Spike was getting used to taking care of himself more and more.

His new companion Power was becoming a strong friend but Spike didn't rightly know how to take this, he simply offered respect back but having somebody to care was not what he'd gotten before…least wise not from his father.

Every day he felt more and more sorry for what had happened, anger and regret swirling inside him; he wished he could have done something to save his mother…he missed her more each passing day.

Power was proving very resourceful; he found them shelter each day and in the most unexpected places, it seemed he knew more then his age suggested.

He very much hero-worshiped him, another feeling for Spike to get confused about as he was never looked up to before.

The two hedgehogs had picked up and left, living life as travelers now.

Spike had the feeling like there was something he was supposed to be looking for and running around the place was the best way to find it.

At the moment Power was gathering some fruit from a nearby tree and having a hard time of it as well, as he was too short to reach it.

He nudged to the side and kicked it a few times out of frustration but the only fruit he could get were the ones down lower.

Spike smirked happily; it was nice to get a laugh after all he'd been through.

He ran up to the tree quickly and helped Power collect the oranges.

"Sorry about that." Power said with a nervous smile.

"No problem." Spike said simply, digging into an orange.

He sat down on his knees enjoying the orange as Power nibbled at his, taking small bites.

Spike was finally relaxing; he was having a hard time adjusting to how things were going.

Power on the other hand was very enthusiastic most of the time, seeing Spike as the brother influence he'd always wanted.

Power smiled happily moving his feet up and down watching the sky.

Spike continued to ponder.

"Say Spike? Why have we been going place to place?" Power asked.

"I don't know…I just have this hunch there's something out there needing to be found," Spike said. "It's probably stupid in retrospect."

"Oh I don't mind, I was just wondering was all." Power answered. "Weird you should say that cause I've been having the same feeling lately."

"I know." Spike said.

Power looked oddly back at him. "You do?"

"Uhhh I think I just read people well, I don't know how to explain it." Spike said sounding jittery.

"Well that's cool, Master." Power said sounding a little funny.

Spike turned his head back in question. "What'd you call me?"

"Errr 'Master' what is that a weird title?" Power said.

"Well I guess its ok, just never been called that before." Spike said.

"I'm glad I met you Master, frankly I was worried I was going to be gone when that landslide came down that hill." Power said.

Spike brushed the spikes on his head backwards. "Yeah well, I'm glad too, it's kinda nice to have somebody to talk to."

Spike suddenly jerked his head, something was amiss.

A spark of color lit the sky for a brief moment with a while center to it like a light within a light.

The two young hedgehogs stood up and shielded their eyes till no signs of the light were visible.

"What was that?" Power said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Spike said instinctively heading for it.

The hedgehogs ran down the hill, Spike immediately taking the lead with sheer speed.

Two hills were shown with a single tree in the center suddenly showing a glowing green sparkle within its branches.

Power and Spike stood there looking up into the tree trying to figure out what was creating the glow.

"Master, get on my shoulders." Power suggested.

The tree was fifteen times taller then they were but the branches were about only two times more; so they improvised.

Power swung him up over his back and Spike planted his feet on his shoulders.

Power was having a hard time keeping his balance so Spike grabbed the first branch he found sturdy enough.

"Hey Power, I think I see what's glowing." Spike said reaching for the next tree limb.

Power saw Spike rise and begin climbing further up the tree overhead.

Spike was enthralled climbing, getting higher and higher up with every reach.

Sitting in the middle of the second highest branch was a green glowing object no bigger then Spike's hand, it twinkled repeatedly shining through the leaves it was intertwined with.

"I'm going to try to get a closer look." Spike said grunting as he continued.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “His Daughter”

Chapter 11 "His Daughter"

Chapter 11 "His Daughter"

A deep breath rose out from Blake's mouth, hot and loud.

His eyes seeming to get more and more consumed in his choice, what it is he wanted.

And as two years crossed him by he found that his empire was growing vastly.

He'd taken seventy three villages and pillaged them and burned them to the ground taking the recruits that were as much as forced into his servos.

But he was still not satisfied; this world had nothing to protect it and was completely unprepared for the attacks he issued, so there was no challenge.

Not a day went by where Blake was not either planning things out or seeing them put into action.

Melody was feeling neglected each time she tried to get closer to him he just ignored her.

She didn't know why but her Father saw her as nothing as he did Spike and Sarah.

Blake crossed the room next to her then passed her by without paying her any mind.

"Father?" she got the courage to speak.

Her hair had grown longer so it was about shoulder's length now and she was wearing jeans and a bright red shirt.

Blake turned to face her surprised to hear from Melody after all this time.

"Yes?" Blake said sharply. "I have somewhere to go today, what is it you want?"

"Father, could I come? I'd like to see what it is you do when I'm left here." Melody said.

Blake didn't like the feeling he got; he did not want her to turn on him too as she was the last of his bloodline left.

But he worried in his mind that if he continued to keep her out of the loop that he'd loose her either way.

The house they were in was well-built, a wooden house with polished furniture as he promised her years back he'd have.

His desk had papers all over it full of maps and other such things; his chair was wooden with a high back to it.

The place looked like a king's house excluding the fact it didn't have many rooms to it.

The warrior hedgehog took off his crown for a second laying it on the desk, he sat down at his desk and turned his chair to face the young girl.

He took her arm and pulled her close to him setting her on his knee so she'd be able to realize what he was saying was important.

"Melody I need to tell you something," Blake said looking into her eyes. "My daughter when I first got here you didn't really understand a lot of what went on. You see it was important I left you out of it, I've built a great kingdom Melody and your Mother and Brother didn't understand it but I know you will my child. I gave you the house I promised and you have never been left alone without one of my Elites around,"

Melody hung on his every word.

"I have taken villages, not personally much of the time though a few times I assisted them with my blade but there were necessary sacrifices you see," Blake continued. "Your Mother couldn't see what I could accomplish and she had no faith in me, but now I am already well-known and soon I will have a vast land where the people will remember my name, they'll look up to me and they'll see what it means to live under my empire, I am changing this world for the better."

Melody slid off his knee with anger in her eyes. "I can't believe what I'm hearing Father! Better for YOU you should say! Taking places b force is wrong!"

Blake threw his chair down. "Don't disrespect me! Bring your tone down!"

Melody hung her head. "Father no matter how you say it, it seems to me this is just, a dictatorship."

The anger bottled up inside Blake was ready to be set loose; this was similar to what Sarah had told him.

Blake put his hand on the desk and took the crown from it fastening it on his head.

"I will hear no more of this." Blake said. "You are my daughter and you will learn to behave, I'll be sending the Elites to watch you I can see you clearly need more education, they'll teach you to fight and to strategize and whether you like it or not you WILL be the next in my line and you WILL treat me with respect."

Blake slammed the door and the whole house shook.

Melody had never heard Blake speak this way, leastwise not to her; she remembered him saying something like this to Spike before she'd ended up with Blake in this new world.

"Why does he always have to scream and yell, I wish he'd start caring whether I'm alive or dead." Melody said sitting on the floor feeling pushed away. "Or realize I have feelings too…he just shuts me out…"

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Tai the Sword Master”

Chapter 12 "Tai the Sword Master"

Chapter 12 "Tai the Sword Master"

Tai stood silent as the Elites drilled him; a long sword was in his hand while one of the Elites was wielding two blades at once.

Not much was known about the Elites; they had found Blake funnily enough instead of him coming to them.

Trained at a young age in nearly every art of war possible, swords guns chains anything that could be used as a weapon they were trained for.

Tai had chosen swordsmanship only because he had a fondness of the style; using it as if it wasn't there at all also it was graceful.

Tai had grown up in the village Blake conquered and although at first he had hatred for his burning the village he was developing this odd relationship, almost as a father to him and he didn't understand it.

There was a ledged that if you served under your commander whoever it'd be the more tasks you completed the more honorable you'd become; if you were to be saved by somebody you would serve under them and in a respect Blake did save him from his own wrath, Tai took this ledged to heart.

Tai stepped out in front, he was wearing brass plating across his chest and his blade was held up to his eyes.

A scratching sound of metal against metal sprung while Tai fought off two swords of the Elite, the other was behind him.

Tai dodged by ducking the other he flipped to the side brilliantly but landing behind another.

The Elite crashed against his blade fiercely, Tai was panting and out of breath as he dodged time after time and started moving forward faster and faster and closer and closer till the Elite was forced to attempt a flip.

"Look!" Tai shouted, the Elite turned his head instinctively and Tai came in closer with his sword.

He swung one of the blades out from his hand and the other Elite came in close and Tai jumped and tripped him, the other one had one sword left and ducked Tai's attack.

The next attack was swift and Tai twirled his blade again against the Elites until he was close enough and threw it out of his hand.

Tai stood proud with his sword facing his opponent, panting as he'd been doing.

Tai's neck moved backwards seeing as Blake was clapping slowly. "Great job Tai."

Tai smiled. "Thank you Sir."

Blake's sword was shown. "Care to change opponents?"

Tai gulped and felt like gasping. "Sir?"

"You're trained in the art of swordsmanship and are practically a master, I know I trained you." Blake said. "But you're going to have to have practice with a fiercer approach if you're ever going to be in battle."

"Battle Sir? I was hoping I wouldn't have to be put in your army officially." Tai said feeling a bit uneasy.

"you won't take the people personally Tai I wish for you to lead the men, not join them, still all the same it's nice to be able to wield a blade just in case." Blake said with a deep voice.

Blake came up closer with his glowing gold blade now unsheathed; the sword was heavy and long and the light reflected on it.

Tai nervously hired his blade.

"No Tai, you're using a single blade against me?" Blake said.

Tai didn't understand what Blake meant, the kingly hedgehog came up closer to one of the Elites and after a short wait they came out with two long magnificent bluish gray long swords.

Blake took them and handed them to the young hedgehog. "Use these, I wouldn't think of giving myself an advantage."

Tai looked in awe at the blades and lowered his hands grasping them tightly, swinging them to get the feel of them.

"These swords were made specially for you Tai, my Elites studied your movements and arranged them best fitting your ability, they are literally the first two swords to be created for your style on this planet; but don't get cocky with them."

Blake smirked and hired his gold sword. "Now are we going to stand around all day? Or am I going to see how you handle against a Master."

Tai felt the confidence you could only achieve from great blades such as these, he stood tall with both blades in each hand feeling the substantial amount of power in wielding the blue swords.

_Clash_…Tai and Blake started their fight; Blake was closing in on him immediately showering Tai with random attacks.

Ruthless fighting.

Tai threw off the plating to be more agile and jumped and flipped to the other side.

Blake punched him across the arm with the back of his sword and Tai didn't dodge it.

Backwards they came in the center of the room now.

The room was boxy and enclosed with little light but the swinging light bulb overhead so their weapons lit up when fighting.

Blake came in close again aiming for Tai's head and pushed him to the wall.

Tai with only a pair of swords to stop him was forced to the room's wall feeling the pressure of Blake's strength. "Come on Tai, show me your skills."

Tai ducked and the sword hilt which Blake was about to use was bashed into the wall instead as Blake didn't expect Tai's quick moves.

The sword was stuck into the wall and Tai ran up behind him pointing his sword at Blake.

Blake turned as he saw now he was unarmed and Tai had both swords aimed toward him.

The hedgehog lowered his swords and kneeled.

Blake half smiled looking proudly at this prodigy. "I'm impressed, and that's not easy."

"You're seventeen now and I'd be a complete fool not to announce you a 'Master' right now." Blake stepped over to him. "I've watched your progress for two years now and you have advanced quicker then any of my men and any of the elites when it comes to this area of weaponry, it takes a certain person to be able to do that."

Tai looked with enthusiasm. "Really Sir?"

Blake put his hand on his shoulder. "You will aid me in my victory, 'Master' Tai, Master _and_ General."

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “The Speed”

Chapter 13 "The Speed"

Spike finally got close enough to what was glowing.

"Amazing…" Spike said starring at it.

The glow was a gem about as big as Spike's hand, beautiful glowing and perfectly shaped emerald green reflecting light through the trees like stain glass.

He stretched out and grabbed it quickly…when he held it he was awestruck by the feeling it gave off; adrenaline and power both meshed into one different feeling.

"Wow! Power you're not going to believe this thing!" Spike said almost sounding excited.

He climbed back down the tree and put his feet back on Power's shoulders then jumped to the ground.

The two young hedgehogs starred deeply at this thing, an emerald but it seemed to be, glowing.

"Wait a second!" Spike said realizing just what this thing was.

He turned his eyes to Power to explain why he blurted that out.

Power was just along for the ride right now but this interested him, he was curios how it was glowing and why it was on the top of the tree for that matter.

"Power my mother used to tell Melody bedtime stories about something a lot like this." Spike said feeling a little awkward speaking about Sarah. "Well anyway…she told Melody or ummm, my sister…well anyway she told us about these gems, 'Chaos Emeralds' I think they were called, you think this is one of them?"

Power looked up at him. "I've heard of those! I heard they give its possessors great power, but how do you use them?"

"I'm not quite sure…she used to say it was like they knew what you were thinking." Spike said feeling a little weird talking about such things.

"Then, does that mean you need to think what you want?" Power asked curiously.

"I don't think so, I think we'd need all seven." said Spike.

"Then what do we do with this one?" Power asked.

A touch of something was in the breeze as Spike's quills were moved up and down.

The emerald glowing brighter, he felt a type of energy almost like…the emerald was fueling it.

A calling feeling yet it made you feel like you were untouchable somehow; yet connected to the energy like it triggered into your thoughts and the deepness of your heart.

Power looked back up as his head jerked up by a sudden yelp in fear from Spike's end.

There stood one of Blake's elites looking angry and filled with hatred.

The silence was almost acting as a weapon as the cold breath set forth from his quiet figure; cold in soul and at heart.

Spike looked at the emerald then back up at the approaching Elite.

He said nothing but it was apparent he was planning on doing something awful; he had the same look to him the other Elites did when they took Sarah away from Spike.

"Who are you?!" Power shouted not intimidated.

Spike started shaking…his heart dropped and his eyes opened up.

Spike backed up it was as if seeing this soldier put Spike in to shock just by his presence.

Power looked back at Spike wondering what the expression on his face meant, the two backed up slowly as the intruder's pace quickened.

Like he came in a gush of wind Spike felt himself being lifted up, his hand lifted by the Elite and his feet now unable to touch the ground.

Power was in the same situation as the Elite apprehended them both with each hand.

Spike's weight made his arm feel incredible pain as his arm was the only thing supporting it.

He tried to drop the emerald in hopes of struggling better when something very odd happened…

The glowing gem lit up though Spike's hand and a piercing white light shot out even as it was small.

Only the three saw enough of the light to bother him, Spike felt the feeling once again and he felt energized.

Out of the blue he found the strength to pull himself free; the Elite held his tong as a punch was laid into his face.

Spike could run an incredible speed now; being fast before was nothing compared to the pace the emerald looked to have given him.

He grabbed Power running like his life depended on it. "I don't know what's going on Power, but we need to get away fast!"

Power was whisked away so fast he saw everything in slow motion; seeing his arm held quite tightly and Spike's back quills getting somewhat entangled in his face from the rushing wind.

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Only a Child”

Chapter 14 "Only a Child"

Melody had become a thirteen year old under the watchful eye of her father but there was still an emptiness she could feel with each passing day.

Blake walked inside the door to his house; closing it behind him.

He fastened his cape since the wind was making it blow different directions.

Melody lay asleep at the dining room table, holding a piece of paper in her delicate hand.

"That's odd." Blake thought to himself.

He came closer to his daughter; her bangs were all messy like she'd stayed up all night.

He put his kingly hand on her head affectionately then reached down and gently pulled out the paper.

His fatherly eyes turned into deep seriousness when he saw the drawing.

There written in pencil was a well done drawing of Spike Melody and Sarah, with him missing.

Blake angrily crumpled it up in his hand.

"How can I change what's been done, she's had no interference yet she's turning on me anyway." Blake thought.

"I need to get a hold of myself; I'm not helpless in this matter." Blake took a deep strong breath. "Maybe it's the neglect that's pushing her away but she looks so much like Sarah it's hard to look her in the eyes…"

Blake moved her shoulder trying to wake her up. "Melody."

Blake shrugged; he could feel fatherly except when looking into her eyes; feeling anger every moment but trying to cover that fact up.

"Father?" she said.

"Melody why did you draw a picture of your mother and brother; and I'm not in it." Blake said with his deep voice trying to sound less rough.

Melody turned her back on him burying her head in her arms.

"I understand you're probably as mad and confused as I was, you must understand that I do what I believe will help this world and our world the best. You my daughter are probably the last in my line now that my son and wife are dead." Blake said.

Melody pushed him. "You don't know that they're dead!"

"Melody, accept the fact you and I are the last ones." Blake said trying not to get angry with her.

"Tell me the truth Father! You never wanted a daughter! The only reason you put up with me was because my mother cared for me!" she said.

"Your mother wasn't the woman I thought she was!" Blake said. "She was waiting to tell the world everything! And thanks to her I can never achieve dominance on our world! So I'll rebuild this one! It will forever be known as Blake's planet!"

"You're mad with power…" Melody said.

"Do you really want to know my intentions? I'm sure you'd disagree with me as your mother did. But you are a smart girl Melody and I know you aren't stupid enough to mess with my affairs as your mother did." Blake said, the sentence driving through Melody.

She began shaking a little from the sheer look he gave her. "Continue being the good little girl you are and mind your own business, like it or not you're next in line after me so get used to it."

As Blake went through the door Melody held onto the picture she'd drawn, and wept.

Blake approached a building amongst Tai's old village; there was an unburned and untainted house around the broken ones.

He walked inside slowly, there was a soldier waiting there holding armor.

"Sir?" he said.

"How many have you recruited?" Blake asked.

"Twenty sir but I've heard tell of a military being assembled of the few villages left." he replied respectfully. "What are your orders?"

"Assemble all troops, bring Tai to me before the others, and do it quickly." Blake said with a smirk.

The soldier obeyed quickly putting his armor on and taking a map with the locations on it as he left.

Inside this building was a large amount of supplies and papers, it was obviously another one of Blake's bases.

He sat on an old tattered couch putting his head on his hand folding his legs in a comfortable position.

"If I'm mad with power, I wonder, Why is everything coming together so? Sometimes it takes somebody strong to fix a world with no boundaries." Blake thought to himself. "Questions overwhelmed with questions, I need no reassurance to make the world what I want it to be. She's just a child."

Blake smiled darkly. "They're assembling a military for the remaining villages, how pitiful. I am a commander, I am a warrior, I will snap out all that stand in my way."

He laughed quietly but darkly. "This world is lucky to have me, they're too afraid to solve things for themselves; it was only a matter of time before somebody like myself took it. With a ruler as gracious as myself; they have nothing to worry about."

Blake took his crown off and laid it at the side of the couch and turned over to sleep. "One day I will not have any regrets and my confidence will reward me."

A quiet night passed as Blake slept peacefully on the old couch where nobody would look for him.

Blake's empire had grown hugely; his soldiers were trained and ready to fight for him on pain of death.

The land was stricken with black buildings with red stripes across them and each soldier too terrified to dare think of a revolt.

Besides, the ones that were loyal to Blake would willingly take down anybody who would stand against him.

Everyday was no longer just another day, the colors faded from the world.

Although a mighty world in Blake's mind, it was a sad world in the eyes of any other.

Blake was already being called by the people 'The Supreme Commander' and nobody but the small resistance would dare try fighting against him.

At this time there was a light on in Blake's house; Melody's window to be exact.

She was garbed in a different ware; she'd taken an outfit early in development for Blake's soldiers.

Long green slacks and camouflage jeans with shoes that matched and a belt of gold and leather.

She opened her dresser drawer putting a headband on and clipping and fixing her hair in bangs and a ponytail.

"Today…it all stops." Melody said to herself.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “Escape”

Chapter 15 "Escape"

Spike stopped in the dead silence; sitting down dropping the emerald.

Everything got slower; they'd outrun the Elite but now Spike felt this feeling he couldn't shake.

"Master? How on EARTH did you do that?" Power said in amazement.

"I…I don't know, I've never gone that fast before…sure I'm a descent runner but…that was unnaturally fast…" Spike said.

"That emerald? Is that what caused your jolt?" Power said looking suspiciously at it. "Well, I can't say I'm not happy you got us away from there when you did…but if the gem can give you that much speed…what else can it do?"

------------------

Melody ran down the darkest stairway in her father's base.

The area around was bleak and scary looking, clearly his men were harsher then she thought they were.

"This was where prisoners were held, I can't believe I've been so blind…" Melody said shrieking a little at the sight.

Melody had never known how to be brave before, the feeling crept into her heart and she didn't know what she was dealing with.

Blake had lost what decency he had left now, and Melody could see it clearly.

Her hair flowed as she ran down the hall with urgency; she stopped in her tracks as she saw a soldier going to his next post.

She quickly shifted to the side of the door as it was opened and hoped in her mind she would not be spotted.

Lucky for her, the soldier had just finished his routine and there was enough time to slip by.

Melody walked slowly into the door the soldier came from, darting her eyes left and right cautiously.

"Help…" she heard a faint voice from the darkness.

"Where are you?" Melody pressed herself to the walls of the room.

The room was empty, but she could still tell somebody was there, she knew somebody was crying for help.

Her ears popped up higher, and finally she found the source of the screeching.

"Sure hope this isn't just a wall." Melody thought to herself, pushing against it roughly.

Slowly….creeeeaak…the wall came apart from the rest of it, separated, the gray metal surface started budging like a door.

A hedgehog fell at her feet looking out of breath…his eyes were barely open as his short stubby quills pressed into the floor.

"Oh my gosh! are you alright?" Melody said bending over to help him up.

Starring into her worried eyes was the leader of the freedom fighters, the only resistance against Blake's reign on this new planet, and he could barely move.

Though the secret door was about forty freedom fighters, a few raccoons and other such townsfolk; all looking surprised.

"A fello' freedom fighta' as' come to rescue us? But what post ah' ya' from?!" one of them said, the raccoon of the group. "Ow' did ya' know we were er'?"

"There's no time for this! My fathers' guards will be here any moment!" Melody said. "I'll carry him; all of you run for it!"

The rebels didn't waste any time; they ran out the door into the hallway like their life depended on it.

Melody lifted the hedgehog over her shoulders struggling to get a handle on his weight.

The loud thumping noise echoed through the hall as the multitude of people passed through it.

Sirens and loud alarms went off when the cameras got a good sight on them.

---

During all this commotion, Tai, the young officer, sat watching the cameras.

And to his surprise, Blake himself stood presently behind him.

He stood up in allegiance and in perfect form for his position, saluting him.

"Supreme Commander." Tai said with his semi high teenage voice. "I sent the men to apprehend your daughter and the rebels."

"Call them off." Blake said.

Tai looked at him with a confused pair of eyes. "Sir?"

Blake scuffed. "What are you waiting for? Radio them to call it off."

Tai shook himself and ran to the radio.

The area in which they were standing was metal, like a lot of the other rooms, only a large computer sat in it, and there were other technologies that this world had never seen.

Blake was not only taking the world over almost completely by now, he'd also taught a few men how to work with the technologies from Sonic's world they had no knowledge of before, and how to build the things themselves.

There were clocks and radios and computers and tracking devises and earphones and new weapons.

"Team three, abort mission, repeat, abort mission." Tai said.

"Yes sir." He heard back.

Blake came closer to the video screen, where the camera feed was.

He saw Melody run through the last door, making it out with all of the freedom fighters alive.

"Commander." Tai said wanting an explanation. "How could you let them go free like that?"

"They're not free." Blake said.

"Sir?" Tai said, awaiting Blake's answer.

A quiet few seconds passed, Blake was tentative to the cameras until he saw the last glimpse of Melody.

"Relax Tai." Blake said.

"Sir, you let your daughter run off with the only resistance there is out there." Tai said.

"They're not the only ones; I just wanted her to think that." Blake said deeply. "You see I knew all along she would betray me, that's why I did not get too attached to her."

"Sir, she's your only daughter." Tai said.

"Yes, but she doesn't act like it," Blake stated, with seriousness in his voice. "She's like her mother, I knew that the day she was born, when she knew enough to think for herself she started doing things on her own, against me, I always knew she would, today was the day she made it known."

Tai stuttered a little, not understanding Blake's motives.

"If I'm not speaking out of place Commander, why then wouldn't you want her stopped?" Tai said with curiosity, almost sounding like he was speaking as a son asking a question to a father.

"She IS stopped." Blake turned facing Tai, his cape flowing slightly as he did so. "That hedgehog who was in the front, the one she had to carry. He's one of the new recruits."

Tai gasped. "What? Forgive me sir but…?"

"That's one of the young hedgehogs who was lucky enough to make it off of my planet Tai, a few Elites from my world are here too. He's got a fire inside him, I can tell just by looking at him." Blake said. "He's going to slowly earn her trust, to the point where he means more to her then any other. Then I will use this trust to turn her back on my side."

"And then, I will punish her for her actions as soon as my task is complete." Blake thought to himself. "She will live and learn the to hate me in the time she will be away…but she will gather information…she will gather the rebels remaining, which I have not been able to find…and she will single-handedly give me the last free parts of this world…through the rebel forces."

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “Opponent”

Chapter 16 "Opponent"

It was years later on Sonic's planet, Spike and Power were maturing.

Spike had tried to unlock the secrets of the chaos emeralds, but there was little he could gather, the two of them traveled from place to place, searching for more of them.

Each day Spike and Power grew stronger and started a brother-to-brother relationship, it was subtle and only obvious to both of them, but very strong.

While they weren't living and learning, the two of them trained and fought each other for sport, pretty soon the two of them were training themselves in the art of combat, Power especially.

Every time Spike used the chaos emerald he found it gave him a huge amount of adrenalin and speed.

Power couldn't use a sword to save his life, even though Spike tried to teach him; so the two of them made up their own techniques for fighting.

Spike figured the day would come when all of the elites found him again, and he wanted to be sure both of them could defend themselves.

They grew stronger, mentally, physically, with their skills, and with the trust they had in each other.

Still Spike remained distant to him a lot of the time, afraid of attachment…from what had happened to him in the past.

But he was becoming a young man, and though he carried the scarred mind, he was eager to prove himself.

"Say Power? You want a slice of my apple?" said Spike.

"Sure Master." Power said with a smile.

Spike cut the apple quickly with his hand and tossed it at him, Power caught it barely.

"You know, you don't have to call me that, you can just call me Spike." Spike said.

"I was taught to address the ones in authority with titles; Master, Sir, Commander; I just like the way 'Master' sounds. Maybe if I'd met somebody at my level I'd address them with their first name, but if you're ok with it, I'd like to give you respect." Power said.

"As you wish, I suppose you have already gotten used to it." Spike said.

Each of them, were lying on their backs against the warm grass as the wind moved leaves and other such things out of their way.

Spike had his hands behind his head almost dreaming.

Power was enjoying his apple and tilted his head in Spike's direction.

"Master, we've been training for a long while now, when are we going to make our first move? We know for a fact that our emerald will glow when we get close to an emerald." said Power, leaning on his arm. "And we already heard rumors of one in Green Hill Zone.'

"I don't know Power…it's a drastic step for me…we may have to use force, the rumors of this 'Sonic the Hedgehog' and 'Tails' and 'Knuckles' or whoever these guys are, are strong fighters supposedly." said Spike.

"You did say you wanted dominance, getting the emeralds is the easiest way there, besides I think we could take them, they're near our age anyway, how tough can they be?" said Power.

"Not knowing is the problem…we're self-taught fighters, what if they're better then us." said Spike.

"Never heard you talk like that before Master, you're usually so confident." Power said.

Spike sat up and turned his back to him.

Power was silent for a moment. "There's…more to it isn't there?"

"…" Spike was still, but his fist was shaking on the ground. "My mother wouldn't have approved of it…"

"Your mother? Master, you and I were both abandoned, how are we going to make anything of ourselves if nobody but us, realizes we have more to us? Sure it's drastic…but I think no cost is too great for our goal." said Power.

"I suppose you're right Power, the thing is, my father…" Spike said. "I'm not this piece of emotional baggage, but, this is serious, if I strike…it will seem like I'm doing the same as my father did, I want to be my own man…I want to be set apart from him."

"Only you and I are left that know about your past, and I will swear to you Master, I will not breathe a word of It." said Power. "How can anybody blame you for what happened? There was nothing you could do; you were at your father's mercy."

"..Yeah…You're right, I know, if it's necessary; then it's necessary…" said Spike. "Ok then, since we're both prepared, today will be the day we make it out to Green Hill Zone."

Spike got up on his feet, ready for anything, and Power chased loyally behind him.

The days went by smoothly as they began their journey, drawing nearer and nearer to their destination.

though something made both of them very uneasy, they didn't know weather or not it was the seriousness of their intentions or that somebody might be tailing them, but it made sleep harder to grasp.

When it rained they found shelter and waited it out and when it was dry they slept or continued, long quiet days that seemed almost like a dream.

Spike was getting more and more silent and Power wasn't sure of it, Spike was a very dedicated person and a very serious one too, it was seldom Power heard him laugh or cry or really, show any sort of emotion at all.

Still he gave off this way about him, a feeling of security and safety that you could just feel.

As they drew closer they started getting less confident, Green Hill Zone was such a quiet place…even with the chaos emerald, if a battle were to suddenly spring, they'd almost certainly be caught off guard.

"Master? Are we there presently?" Power asked.

Spike ignored the question, but Power understood he needed to keep his mind on what he was doing, so he just guessed that they weren't.

The area they were at was grassy as far as the eye could see; rocks and boulders upon the hills in their eye line, along with trees in unusual places.

It was peaceful though, a comforting place.

But then…suddenly…they saw somebody approaching from the hill in front of them.

"Is it the hedgehog Master? Did he know we were coming for the emerald?!" Power said, stepping beside Spike very alert.

"…" Spike was silent, listening to the sound, they couldn't see who it was, it was too far away and blurred by the eye.

But there was this sound…this teary sound as if the one coming was either crying or…or that it wasn't a person at all.

"Power, whoever this person is, might be a threat, be on your guard." Spike finally spoke.

"You can count on me." Power said rushing in front.

The person was on top of the hill and Power decided to take an offensive way of attacking, the person's speed was alarming to both of them.

He put his fist out and waited on the base of the hill till whoever it was would be in view.

Then…Power did not hesitate and laid a stinging punch into the opponent, making sure if it wasn't a threat to them the person would still be alive, but enough to stun them if the person tried attacking him.

Since each had met on different sides of the hill, he couldn't realize who it was till after his punch.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “The Girl”

Chapter 17 "The Girl"

"YOU BLOCK HEAD!" Power out of the blue felt a blow to the head, his opponent had just nailed him on the forehead.

Spike quickly came to Power's aid, but didn't hit the opponent or even attempt to lay another attack.

"Who in the heck are YOU guys?!" she said. "Seriously! If a girl's crying you have nothing BETTER TO DO then to PUNCH HER IN THE FACE?!"

The supposed 'opponent' was a young girl.

She was a purplish pink in fur color with a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black top.

Her bangs were very long out in front and tinted a reddish color like she'd styled it.

She was quite beautiful as hedgehogs came, but she seemed vicious at the moment; outraged at her attackers.

Her voice was a little looser, like she'd been crying, and confusing to Power and Spike who were witnessing her anger messed with the tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I thought you were an enemy." said Power.

She looked oddly at them. "Enemy? Gosh you guys have a screw loose or something? Why would a couple of teenage guys have enemies?"

Spike grunted. "I don't have time for this."

As Spike attempted to walk by her she put her hand in front of his face.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't you care I was just socked by your buddy here?" she said. "Want a fist to the face?"

"Look, please calm down, I apologize ok." Power said.

She sighed. "I guess it helped to have something to distract me anyway. But still, watch for that, who are you guys anyway?"

"Why does it matter?" Spike said.

"It matters cause if you don't tell me I'll give you a bump to match your friend's." she said, sticking her fist in front of his face.

Spike was almost intrigued, she had such a spunky personality and, he'd only known two girls his whole life.

So he decided to be curious, she seemed interesting enough, what would a few moments cost them?

Spike sighed, annoyed a little, but with enough politeness in his voice. "Ok fine, my name is Spike the hedgehog, this is my college Power, we're on a quest and we were ready for any threats that came our way, which is probably why you were punched."

The girl smiled. "Well that's cool; you have an ambition, wish I was that lucky, all I have is a bunch of chaos and my computer."

"You actually know how to work a computer?" Spike said, surprisingly interested.

"Course, I'm what you call a 'hacker' I search computer programs either screwing with things or taking codes for my benefit. Though nobody really cared enough to ask before, and not many even use computers enough for me to hack anymore." she said. "The name's Jewels by the way, my brother ran away years ago so I'm left on my own…I don't normally cry but…I just felt a little emotional today I guess."

Spike looked at her with curiosity.

Power didn't care much really, he just stood there watching.

"Well, I suppose we should get going." Spike said, already on his way.

Power again followed behind.

The girl looked puzzled by them, and slowly began following.

"I wonder what those two boys are up to…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to follow them…" she thought.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “Before the Battle”

Chapter 18 "Before the Battle"

Blake drew himself to his bed, lying down calmly with an overwhelmed look in his eyes.

He couldn't sleep, the warrior hedgehog just sat on his bed lost in thought.

"Sarah, how could you turn my son against me…I wanted so much for him…then I had to find out he was not the son I wished for…" he thought to himself, looking through the window.

The sound of guns were going off all around him from his soldiers, and it was hard to sleep; they worked day and night in training.

"I'm too fixated on the past, I'm a king among these fools, I don't need anybody else; and if I'm patent, I'll have the last ones to stand in my way, out of my way…" Blake said, as he drifted off to sleep.

As the night dragged on Blake found himself tossing and turning in bed, his dream was terrifying, he kept talking and mumbling in his sleep, being tortured by it.

He kept calling out in fear and grunting.

SLAMMM…Tai burst through the door.

"Sir! Sir!" Tai said, grabbing Blake's full attention.

Blake got up in a blind panic, immediately unsheathing his golden sword.

Tai gasped as he instinctively drew his blade out to meet his, blocking the swing that almost cut his head off.

Blake's heart was beating quickly, but it slowed when he realized it was only Tai.

"General Tai, you know better then that." Blake said, moving over to his bed.

On the bedpost lay his cape and armor, he began suiting up and put his sword away.

Tai looked uneasy; there was worry in his eyes.

Blake looked back at him when he was outfitted. "What was so important to interrupt my sleep? If you come in and surprise me like that again you're libel to get your head wiped clean off, I have the ears of a hawk and the reflexes to match."

He smirked. "I am impressed though, the fact you were even able to block that, now tell me, what's wrong? It had better be a valuable piece of information."

Tai kneeled and stood on his knees. "I beg your apologies Commander. But it was urgent, you were right sir, the resistance, there are at least a thousand strong."

"WHAT?!" Blake said.

"Sir, they advanced faster then you thought they would and will be here within the hour." Tai said.

Blake fastened his crown. "Is my daughter with them?"

Tai shook his head. "No, she appears to have dodged meeting with them, but the rebels are still coming and they are ready to meet our soldiers in combat."

Blake walked out the door to meet the cold night air.

He was sleep deprived but eager to see this enemy.

He flared his nostrils. "There's war in the air."

Tai looked up at him with fascination.

He turned to him quickly. "Tai, it looks like you're getting the opportunity you wanted, inform the elites to take over the western groups, you will aid me with the rest."

"Sir, our troops are still new and inexperienced." Tai said.

"So is the enemy, what weapons are they using?" Blake said.

"Mostly swords and spears, fewer guns, the ones with them are in the front." Tai said.

Blake grinned. "The rebels must have a poor general, to put the ones with the most valuable weapons at the front lines. Though this does give them more time before our men meet theirs. Get going General! I will not have an unready army!"

With that Tai ran to wake up the troops.

The area around them was smaller then usual, there were a lot of people packed there and most of them slept near the sandbag wall in tents.

There were lanterns set up; there wasn't enough time to install electric lights anywhere besides the main metal buildings Blake set apart.

The men were mostly in uniform, some in Blake's brand armor with blue cameo on and helmets, but only half of them had that luxury.

They were however, more prepared then the rebels were.

guns were very practical use and the second addition of troops were previously trained with swords, though none of them were at master level from swordplay being introduced by Blake. (The world did not have swords before he came.)

There was controversy among the men, Tai hung lanterns and started running into tents, staying professional but being sure they understood this was serious.

The troops ran to their weapons, the armor keepers and blacksmiths suited the men up as quickly as they could.

Blake's army was one thousand two hundred or more, only a small advantage on their part because this was only one base.

"At arms men! War is upon us!" Tai shouted out.

Hearts were uneasy and you could see the fear in the men's eyes.

The entire army was full of hedgehogs and a lot of them young and inexperienced as Tai had said.

Tension ruled the air and the foggy curtain of night demoralized them, it felt hard to breathe.

Still, they were more afraid of Blake then the rebel army so they did what they were told.

The battle field was clear and flat, trees to the west and the river to the east from where they stood.

A large rock perched in the center field.

Blake climbed up it, looking upon his troops.

"I told you Sarah." Blake thought to himself. "I can make something of my name."

The men scrambled to get by Blake, standing behind him.

It took about half an hour to get them ready, unusually fast considering.

Tai stepped beside the huge boulder where Blake was standing.

Blake turned to him. "I am giving you a lot of responsibility Tai, make me proud."

Tai felt energized by Blake's words and wiped the worry off his face and looked strong.

"Sir Yes sir!" the young general said.

Tai was facing the troops.

The line was straight and professional, the ones in front all holding shields, clearly defensive.

Tai had used one of Blake's battle strategies to position them correctly, Blake had gone over nearly every one with him before hand and there was one prepared for a sudden attack.

He also took to account the weapons used and the positioning of the rebel army, and how they were trained and how they were prepared to fight.

A few radicals were placed before the defensive ones, soldiers with no concern of safety for themselves or the army they served, for that reason they were very far in front and held personal weapons and personalized armor.

The elites were the third in line, perfect in all crafts of fighting and Blake depended heavily upon their speed and tactical ways of thinking.

Tai was in full armor this time, it was crafted in silver and bronze and his helmet was shaped like the head of a dragon, he looked magnificent.

Blake wore very small amounts of armor, his usual attire, to intimidate the rebel forces.

He took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of his army.

"Hello men! All of you are here today for one reason, to serve the good of this planet. There can be no order without discipline, so let's give them discipline! Let's show them what we are made of! All those who stand in our way I promise you WILL MEET…MY…BLADE!!!!"

Blake took out his golden sword; it glittered against the moon.

The soldiers started cheering, feeling very enthused, the words sounded very inspirational.

There were soldiers holding flags and the others barred weapons.

Tai yelled battle ready and the soldiers responded to it.

The battle was about to begin.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “The Rebels’ Battle”

Chapter 19 "The Rebels' Battle"

The rebels were clad in miscellaneous armor and leather patched uniforms, many of them wore headbands with a red circle emblem in the middle with a black streak across it, signifying they were against the red streak army, as Blake's units were known as.

They had very few guns, because Blake was the one who introduced them to this world in the first place.

They were very passionate and each person there knew they may as well be walking off a cliff, with Blake's army so much more organized then they were.

In the front there was the rebel leader, prepared to fight.

They were very messy on the ranks, not well placed and looked very much like a mob rather then an army.

Torches and lanterns swung over on polls while most of them had scrap-metal swords and dull daggers and knives.

The ones with shields were unwisely put in the second row where they should be out in front for this situation.

But this was a group of freedom fighters who had no superior knowledge of wars as Blake had.

In fact, this world was so young and unpopulated this was probably the first war there, ever.

Before this time nobody had need of more land because of the vast amount, but Blake had changed all of that.

The rebel leader was a young fox, tan in color with many cuts across his arms.

He was wielding a pistol and a long sword similar to Blake's, only crafted very differently, while Blake's was very elegant this general's sword was very blunt, slow but effective.

"General Alex sir, the men are restless and eager, when should we press on?" one of the rebels asked.

This General was very impatient himself, his name was Alex, and he was a fox wearing jeans and a dark blue uniform, fancy for a freedom fighter.

A belt with weapons among them around his waist, and a fire in his heart.

A teenager oddly enough, most of the adults were recruited by Blake so the army was very young.

Alex wanted nothing more then to save this world from the oppression it was under.

But he knew sadly that his father may well be on the opposing side and he wouldn't even know his son had been with the resistance.

The resistance naturally couldn't even tell their own family, or those of them that still had family after the raids.

It was bitter and nasty business being a rebel, despite that the fighters were passionate and young at heart, very loyal and very steadfast.

All unknowing of battles, but wanting to stop Blake's rule.

Alex stepped in front of the ranks; all were cheering and calling out his name royally.

"We have all lived in turmoil men! No more! Today's the day the battle is won! We are the fighters of freedom! We are the county of peace! We are the brave! We are the strong!" Alex said brilliantly. "I will not lie to you, many will not make it today, we are outnumbered by only a few, but we are very uneducated of war. But I tell you this, no knowledge or sharpness of the sword can lay our hearts in the fire! Nothing they know can match the courage of our hearts! Today is the day the dictator is dethroned! Let us make the legend of The Great Warrior insignificant of the damage we will do to him! Let us show what we are made of! Let us take back what is ours!"

A bellowing roar of excitement was ruled through the men's faces, the morel boost was intoxicating.

Then they started marching, people in the back playing drums, but though their expressions showed no fear they all had heavy hearts and were terrified.

They stood loyal and noble and were ready to die for their world.

The battle field was smooth and flat.

Blake's army would be the defensive army, while the Rebels were offensive.

It would be close at any accord, though Blake had the advantage of being more tactical; to face the facts, Blake was a genus at battle warfare and strategy.

And then they saw them…each army met the other with a distance between them both, Alex in the front, and Blake upon his rock.

"Can we use a more diplomatic approach commander?" one of Blake's men asked.

This was Alec, a close member of Blake's brigade.

"I promised my men their pound of flesh, the Rebels had their chance." Blake said. "Now get back in the line!"

Blake came to the top of the rock, looking to the other side which was about half a mile away.

There was victory in his eyes; they didn't stand a chance in his mind.

There was a thundering noise to the air; the soldiers of Blake's army were currently silent while the rebels were screaming in ready.

"Alright men!" Alex said. "TAKE HEART MEN! FOR WHAT YOU FIGHT FOR IS BETTER THEN ANYTHING BLAKE CAN TAKE AWAY! YOUR COURAGE! GAAAAAA!!!!"

The men continued his call, and all sounded off.

With that, Alex raced on to the battle field with his entire army behind him, ten thousand men ran into war.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “The Battle”

Chapter 20 "The Battle"

Blake smiled seeing what he thought as a pitiful attempt in front of him.

"General Tai! take the men on the west and give them ready for an attack on the side!" Blake said as they approached.

Tai obeyed and called a third of the men to his tactics.

"READY YOUR SWORDS MEN!" Blake said.

Blake's front line pointed their blades in allegiance as the enemy came closer.

Suddenly, the feeling of battle overwhelmed all the men about to fight; it would not be a pleasant war.

Alex was running quickly, heading straight for Blake himself; the army was a few feet before impacting Blake's ranks.

Then it began…

There were guns firing left and swords flung right, it was a terrifying sight at any rate.

Large numbers advanced over the smaller numbers, scattered weapons lay on the field as the twang of gun shells could be heard in the ruckus.

There were sounds of war cries and gunfire enough to make you cover your ears if you didn't have to defend yourself.

The rebels were unorganized and hasty; half their army would perish if they kept at this rate.

Many of the loose cannon soldiers Blake sent in front were already lost to the battle situations, and his front ranks were being wiped out by the desperate army.

The rebels still had their front row, but the second row was crippled by the gunfire, few of them were lucky enough to find a soldier among Blake's army who would only shoot to wound, but only a few.

The swords were the most horrifying part, many of them were dueling with their opponents and it was a sad site to see who might win and who might loose.

Blake was silent as he watched it go on, and kept his eyes on Tai's fighting.

This would be a test for his new General; he was relying largely on his skill.

Tai had already taken down ten opponents; he knew Blake was watching him so he felt pressure to fight hard.

An hour had passed as the battle continued, all the rebels had lost their guns and were forced to swords and spears and those among them who had shields.

Blake was not being attacked, though he had quite a few trying to shoot at him; he was able to dodge each bullet.

The young General was now facing four swords fighters.

They were wearing strong leather and hard helmets and had more then one sword.

"Tai! Use your blades already!" Blake shouted to him.

Tai was hesitant; he didn't know what to do now that there were so many at once.

Immediately he clashed his double blades against the first enemy's broadsword and flung it out of his hand.

He then hit him with the hilt of his sword and thrust frontward barely missing the next opponent.

The three rebels seemed to be very displeased he made one of their friends pass out and all shoved their swords right at his head at once.

Tai had just missed their blades as he moved himself backwards applying pressure to his back as he jerked.

He planted his hands on the ground and wound his two feet around for a round-house kick, knocking each of them back.

The rebels quickly retreated as they now knew Tai was way out of their league, one of them pulling the fallen comrade to safety.

The shields on Blake's end were no longer useful as the scrap metal swords of the other army were ruthless and desperate fighters, they didn't care about their safety at all, and it was as if they were all just looking to fight no matter what strategy might have been used.

Blake was standing upon the rock as Alex was running for him; the Rebel General was coming into direct competition with Blake.

Blake glared at him, Tai had brought the extra ranks into play as he'd asked before it started, and now he couldn't see what would occur to the front of their ranks.

Alex snarled with hate wrapped in his eyes, the general was ready to combat Blake.

Blake swung his sword at his enemy's chest but Alex had jerked backwards.

Then he tried to return a blow.

Blake flipped right over Alex and landed on the other side of him, striking a gash across his back, and slammed his fist into his gut.

Alex felt imminent pain, and brought out a dagger in hopes of taking Blake off his guard.

"That's the oldest trick in the book." Blake snarled, smacking the small sword from Alex's hand.

Alex kicked him in the leg and almost grabbed Blake's wrist if not for Blake sliding his foot under Alex's.

Alex lost balance and was hurled by Blake off the rock.

He landed at the bottom, and felt his arm and legs had broken taking the fall.

Blake put his foot over Alex's chest as he lay on the floor.

The two looked at one another very attentively, Alex tried to pry Blake's foot off him but he started applying pressure to the gash in his back that was now face to face with a small rock, and was making the wound draw deeper.

Blake took Alex's wrists and laid them on one another then thrust Alex's own sword through his gloves to the ground.

His hands were perfectly fine as he had trust through the excess leather in his gloves, simply to keep him pinned down.

His legs were not able to move and trying only made the pain worse.

If Blake continued applying pressure to his chest, and continued effecting his back, he would die there.

But Blake did something, unexpected, he got off of him.

Alex was literally at Blake's mercy; the rest of the battle was taking place a little ways away and were not paying attention to the fight that just took place.

Tai was leading another bunch of troops in an orderly fashion; soon Blake's army would have the remaining Rebels completely circled.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “The End OF the Battle”

Chapter 21 "The End OF the Battle"

Blake smiled darkly. "Hello General, you do know the penalty for putting me to so much trouble."

Alex was afraid for his life, but kept his composure as Blake wanted a brave opponent, and he would not last long if he did not keep calm.

Blake grabbed him by the neck and did not remove the sword from their position, and Alex felt like he was being chocked to death.

And for a moment, that was Blake's intent, but, just as he was about to do away with the General, he saw something, something in this boy's eyes.

A flash of vibrant memory surrounded Blake, as he remembered the exact look in Spike's eyes before.

Blake let go, and Alex fell to the floor.

Blake shook it off, angry at himself for doing so, but didn't want to continue under the circumstances.

So he thumped Alex across the head and rendered him unconscious, then picked him up.

The general lay across Blake's shoulder and back, the sword removed and now in Blake's sword holder.

He climbed back upon the rock and looked back upon the battlefield.

Sure enough Tai had succeeded in circling the entire rebel army with Blake's army.

There was now only two thousand or less rebel troops left, while Blake's army had only lost a thousand or so.

Just as the rebels were about to attack, Blake interrupted both armies.

"REBEL FORCES!!" Blake shouted.

Their eyes all shifted his direction, all the rebels were disheartened seeing Alex; their leader who they thought would give them victory, knocked out across Blake's shoulder.

"You have all fought bravely!" Blake shouted over the whisperings and sounds of each side. "But your leader has been taken! You have lost this battle! You can not win this fight with what little weapons you have left and with so few troops! So I will be a just ruler! Any that submit under me shall have freedom from my wrath! Either that or you will be taken down by my troops or thrown in my cells! I am a fair leader as I am proving to you!"

There was a panicked sound to the Rebel army, many of the hedgehogs lost hope seeing Alex bested like this.

Half of the Rebel army immediately kneeled and cowered in fear and discouragement, laying down their arms and throwing down their weapons.

They put their hands behind their backs and surrendered sorrowfully.

Only a hundred were still standing, these were the most loyal of the entire army as they had refused Blake's offer then and there.

Blake, with Alex in hand, walked up to the ranks.

He threw Alex on the floor in front of his war-weary Elites; all of them survived the battle, but were very beaten up though their armor didn't show it.

Blake wiped the sweat off his brow. "Take the General to my personal quarters."

The Elites obeyed, two of them picking him up and supporting his weight.

Blake took a deep hot breath and came close to the kneeled soldiers.

"You are the lucky ones, this field will take forever to clean up, and so you can guess I am not pleased." Blake said. "But I will spare your lives, my soldiers will have each of you hand coved, the first person who resists will be shot."

The few troops that refused were standing in the center, not turning a back to any soldier.

The troops started doing as Blake said; hand coving each person, and those without hand coves were tying their hands with ropes.

There were quite a few that needed medical attention and were being carted away regardless what side they were on, but the soldiers took note of it.

Tai's arm was bleeding badly, though he denied anybody's attempt to aid him, he did take his belt out and used it to keep the blood from flowing.

Tai was breathing heavily, very tired, then he stepped up beside Blake.

Blake took a good look at him and was feeling he looked unpleasant.

"General Tai, go get cleaned up." Blake said.

Tai didn't want to, but he scurried off to the doctor's tents.

Soon only the ones who refused were standing there from the Rebel side, the others were apprehended and put in the camps securely, chained and tied down so as not to make any more problems.

The captain of the rebels stood in front of Blake, and spat in his face.

Blake was both disgusted and outraged.

"You have just made a grave mistake." Blake said angrily.

The captain went back to the others, standing firm as they all did.

There were about three thousand keeping the prisoners contained, and the rest were at arms by Blake.

"I gave you a chance, and you now know that my hands are tied. If I let you off the hook there will be nothing to assure your people that I am serious." Blake said, strong in voice.

"We know." the captain said. "And we are prepared to die."

Blake rolled his eyes. "I suppose I am forced to make examples of you, thank you for the fight, it was amusing for a time."

With that, Blake exited as the men parted a way for him; he was heading for his quarters.

As he had just passed by Alec, he gave him an order… "Execute them."

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “The Rebel General”

Chapter 22 "The Rebel General"

Tai waited long in Blake's quarters after he'd been treated by the doctors.

There were very few doctors scattered about, one of Blake's laws was only men or soldiers under him were allowed medical treatment at all; and anybody who gave any other medical treatment would be shot or executed.

Tai had proven himself in the heat of battle, and although he hated being involved, he did suck it up and fight.

There was a tension in his heart, wondering what Blake would say, and if he considered him a good General or not.

The opposing General was sitting at the side of the room quietly, bound and ashamed.

Tai wanted to speak with him, but the fact he was on the opposing side, made him hesitant.

"You do realize you're lucky, you know, I was once on your end," Tai said, stepping a little closer to him. "He could have easily killed you, I know, I've fought him before. The only reason you're alive is because he spared you."

"Is life under him, any better then death?" Alex said, bitterness overwhelmed in his voice.

"It will take your giving up your pride and sucking it up, but he's fair to those he respects. My advice would be; show him respect." Tai said, warningly.

Alex scoffed and ignored him.

"Ok then, it's not my life on the line." Tai said, as if to brush him off his mind.

Blake walked through the door, brilliance in his stare, frightening at first glance.

"General Tai." Blake said, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"Yes sir?" Tai said, saluting him, trying to hide the pain in his arm.

"I will speak with you later, for the moment I want to speak with the Rebel General." Blake said.

Tai ran out the door, heeding his words.

Alex didn't show it, but secretly, he was terrified.

Blake could have killed him; he didn't make an impact at all while fighting him other then tick him off.

"You knew of the risks when you attacked us." Blake said. "This may be disheartening to you, but only a few refused the offer I gave them. The others will soon be trained under me; and will learn discipline."

"You rat! You're going to brainwash them!" Alex said.

Blake laughed out loud. "You really have me pegged wrong don't you boy. I don't brainwash my troops, I find what it is each individual wants, and simply fulfill that wish."

"And the others you threaten!" Alex spoke out.

"Bite your tongue boy, I was the one who won the battle, remember?!" Blake said.

Alex's eyes squinted.

"I once gave Tai an offer, after his village was burned to the ground, to be by my side. I saw something great in him. But, I see nothing in you, but a pointless rebellious nature." Blake said. "I will not kill you like I did your loyalists, but I will lock you up until the end of your life."

Alex felt his heart pounding. "You killed them?!"

"They might as well have been begging for it. Being nothing but a young ambitious boy, I doubt you knew how to value their lives." Blake said.

Blake left Alex there, slamming the door behind himself.

There was a foul air this evening.

Blake was now standing outside, pressing into the grass softly.

Tai had waited for him there.

"General Tai, I am very impressed and that is not easy to do." Blake said.

Tai's heart dropped in surprise, he worried he would be overlooked.

"This battle, I watched you very closely, you slaughtered many as you served me." Blake said.

Tai felt guilty of that fact.

Battles were ugly affairs, and a part of him wished he had not been involved.

Let alone being the one dealing out other's deaths.

"Thank you Sir." Tai said, shaking on the inside.

In front of him, Blake's soldiers were clearing the battlefield of the casualties.

It was a sad sight; weapons were stuck into the ground or laying by the lost.

There was a small fire lighting the watching rebels' eyes with sadness and despair.

They had sacrificed their pride to remain alive, and those who died had made a statement, and died honorably, while they lived, cowards.

Blake's men were obeying orders without question.

The few with goodness still left in them, were full of remorse for being a part of the wrong side.

Tai was conflicted by duty and guilt for the dead, he masked it as best he could when Blake looked back at him.

"Tai, I will leave you to tend to this base for a while." said Blake.

"But sir, I have been trained under you for so long, I thought I was to aid you wherever you went?!" said Tai.

"Tai, I trained you to be a General, and now that I have seen you can handle things, you are going to do what a General does, see the job gets done," Blake said. "I'm not punishing you, but I need no help getting my work done, so I will trust you to do yours."

At the end of his sentence, Blake put his hands on his hips.

Tai kneeled respectively. "My apologies, Supreme Commander,"

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “The Fighters”

Chapter 23 "The Fighters"

Melody and the freedom fighters stood their ground in an abandoned village, and waited there to catch their breaths.

"Where do we go now?" one of the younger freedom fighters spoke.

"Hang on, I know of a base around here." one of the 'real' fighters spoke.

"Lead the way." Melody said.

They made their way to a cavern in the middle of a grassy area; there lay two stones each of different angle and shape.

Beside them was a tall tree, it looked like a normal field really.

It was odd he led them there.

"One second." Kit stepped forward.

He tapped against the tree and to everybody's surprise, a door opened from underneath the ground.

It creaked when it opened, loud like a nails-on-chalkboard sensation.

Down the hole was a very bleak and very rundown structure.

"This is one of the older bases," said Kit. "But it's still in the Rebel manifest."

Alec had a keen look in his eyes, drawn to Melody every second.

The young girl was still very curious about all of this, being under her father's thumb for so long made her very oblivious to the outside world.

The lights came on, not very many though most of them were burned out.

The fighters and fake fighters sat down, discussing things.

"Girl, what's your name? And what sector are you from?" Kit asked.

"Oh, well you see I'm not with the fighters." Melody said.

"You mentioned something about your father coming after us, was he a guard?" Kit continued to question.

A fighter quickly closed the trap door now that they were in safe territory.

"My Father, well you see, I'm not like him at all." said Melody. "I completely disagree with everything he's done, murdering countless people without warning or reason. I wanted to rise above that, and when I heard about your people being taken to the base close by, I had to act."

"Wait, what are you saying?" said Kit, the raccoon.

"My father, well you see, he's Blake, the dictator who took you captive." Melody said, worry in her tone.

There was a huge gasp coming from each person there.

"But I'm not like him I assure you!" Melody said.

"I think she's proven herself so far." Alec spoke out; everybody's eyes were focused on him. "I'm with the secret pantaloon, a group within the freedom fighters meant for infiltration, which explains why a lot of you don't know me, but, she just risked her life to get us out of there, and I don't think she should have to pay for her father's mistakes."

Everyone in the room looked suspicious, but they did feel easier by Alec's statement.

Sadly none of them knew that the moment he'd get the chance, he'd double-cross them.

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “Rex”

Chapter 24 "Rex"

Spike ran down the narrow path, Power followed attentively.

Jewels was secretly watching him, a calling feeling in her bones, telling her that they were up to something.

Spike stopped in a silence, Power looked each ways trying to figure out what Spike saw.

"I sense something…like we're being watched." Spike said. "WHO'S THERE?!"

Jewels felt her heartbeat race; she didn't know anything about these two.

A hedgehog came out in front of them, but it wasn't Jewels.

"Hey!" a hedgehog spoke out. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing on my land?!"

Power snarled, putting his fists up.

The hedgehog smiled. "I'm just kidding, this isn't my land."

Spike looked thoroughly confused. "Then why alert us like that?!"

"Cause its fun!" he said. "Sorry, I mean, yeah, I forgot what I was going to say."

The hedgehog was pure black with the exception of red stripes down his ears and quills, he was very harmless looking.

"The name's Rex, and I'm a bit of a loner I guess you might say, but I do own a ditch over there." said the eager hedgehog. "You guys sure are angry looking, something tick you off or something?"

Jewels watched with overwhelming interest, something about the hedgehog they were speaking to was very amusing.

She giggled.

Rex knocked Power in the shoulder. "So what brings you here to this forest? It's a pretty boring place."

"We're travelers I suppose you could say." Spike said bluntly, sounding like he wanted him to leave.

Rex seemed a little excited, running around the two while speaking. "That's cool; it's normally real boring here."

"We know, you said that." Power said in an annoyed tone.

"They seem like they're not doing anything wrong, I mean, they probably would have attacked this guy by now." Jewels came to the conclusion. "And, these guys DO seem like they have an objective of some kind, maybe joining them could bring back purpose to my life."

Jewels took a deep breath, and came out in the open.

"You guys have room for a girl on your team?" she said. "I mean, I'm pretty handy with machinery.

Rex was running at the time, but his gaze was staid.

This girl hedgehog, it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Her bangs were flowing in the evening breeze as the sun seemed to illuminate her glassy blue eyes.

His eyes seemed to melt while looking, and as he was running he obviously wasn't paying any attention.

Out of the blue, he felt this strong force against his face; he'd run right into the tree.

A loud bellowing laugh came up from Jewels; she did not expect to see that.

"You-you-you-you." Rex kept repeating himself.

Spike was not very interested in Jewels as a teammate, she seemed too difficult to him.

"You actually expect me to let you work alongside me when you aren't even serious about It." said Spike. "I plan on doing all I have to, to make it to the top, and I won't hesitate, you're just a foolish girl."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" said Jewels. "Don't you underestimate me I've fought before, now if you don't want my help because I'm a girl then say so, but it won't be because I'm not strong or serious."

Spike was surprised at her. "Do you mean what it is you say?"

"Yes I mean what I say, do I look like a liar to you?" said Jewels.

"…Alright Jewels, we'll wait and see, for now you're a part of the team." Spike said uneasiness in his tone. "But I am the authority here, the moment you forget that, you're done."

Jewels smiled. "Glad to be aboard."

Power was not taking very much to the idea, but he told himself that Spike must know what he's doing.

"ME TOO!!!" Rex said, blushing like a leaf.

"You've got to be kidding me, what on Mobious do you have to offer my objective?" Spike said. "You don't even know the goal in the first place."

Rex stood up tall. "I don't care, I have no where else to go, oh! And watch this."

The excited hedgehog ran over to the tree he smashed into. (It had a huge gash in it from his face.)

He grabbed the tree, and to everyone's astonishment, pulled it right up from the roots, and held it over his head.

"Holy flaming ice-cream trucks…" Power said.

"See? I'm super strong, that's a talent! Right?" said Rex.

"How did you do that?!" Spike exclaimed.

"Well, I grabbed it, and pulled it, and lifted it, and there you are." said Rex.

Power looked at the HUGE tree he lifted with awe. "Master, his strength could be very useful to us." Power said.

Spike thought on it a moment, Rex's expression was the sweetest he could make, like a puppy dog begging for attention.

Spike figured, if it didn't work out, then he could dump him simply enough.

"Fine, you can join too, but same deal, I'm in charge." Spike said.

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “End”

Chapter 25 "End"

Blake had gotten all his business done, everything was perfect.

He was now the leader of the now 'un-free' world; his name was cursed and raised by many, and known throughout the land.

He had a taste in his mouth, like there was no closure.

He had everything he wanted, an empire willing to follow his every command, a willing General who was both loyal and strong, the whole world's land in his kingdom, every necessity at his disposal, the rebel forces on its knees, and the remaining infiltrated.

But something was bothering him, it wasn't enough.

He'd single-handedly changed this world for his own gain, his own purpose.

In his eyes he'd made the planet better, there was structure now, order.

But his heart felt cold and empty, he couldn't stop remembering the look on Sarah's face, and Spike's.

There was nothing that could fill the hole, a deep regret masked by his rage and false ambition.

He felt anger, such you could only get when you've done the wrong thing for the right reason, or what he saw as the right reason.

'A Dictator.' it wasn't what he wanted when his name came to mind, but never the less that's what he was.

It wasn't really a fair fight; he'd brought weapons and strategies, such that this world had never seen, taken the strong to conquer the weak, made them serve or parish.

And now it seemed it would never end, he wanted to create history, but what good is it when nobody's there to truly support him?

Now he was plane obsessed with the rebel forces, he infiltrated them, but knew it would take years for them to reconnect with any that might be remaining.

He had nothing left to do, but sit and wait, and he was a patient person.

"What now?" he said. "Everything's so perfect, why am I not satisfied?"

Blake sat down on his bed once more, looking over his sword.

"I suppose there's nothing left to do…but wait and see."

End story

Continued in the main series "Trixie's Stories"


End file.
